


Actually

by KisikiNagome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, TAKABURC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisikiNagome/pseuds/KisikiNagome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Satu pertanyaan,” katanya, “hanya satu pertanyaan, Tsukishima.” [diikut sertakan dalam tantangan #TakaburC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Original “Haikyuu!!!” © Furudate Haruichi  
> Start by Suki Pie  
> End by Kisiki Nagome
> 
> .
> 
> SALAM HANGAT UNTUK PEMBACA, 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir ke halaman ini!  
> Fanfiksi “Actually” adalah hasil karya dua orang yang tidak mengenal sebelumnya dan dipertemukan dalam event #TAKABURC untuk saling melengkapi karya masing-masing.
> 
> Apabila ditemukan OOC, typo (yang luput dari pandangan), atau kejanggalan pada alurnya, silakan tinggalkan jejak untuk kemajuan kami berdua :3
> 
> Selamat membaca ;D

“Ah.”

“Ah.”

Hinata tertegun sejenak, uluran tangan refleks berhenti, lantas menggantung di atas kotak deterjen ketika ia sadar bukan hanya tangan miliknya saja yang tersimpan di sana. Awalnya, ia memandang lebih dulu jemari-jemari panjang namun terkesan kuat itu, turun mencapai lengan, sampai akhirnya berhenti dan mendongak barang sejenak.

Awalnya, ia pikir semua ini hanya kebetulan semata.

 _Awalnya—_ sampai Hinata tersadar bahwa satu figur familier berseragam hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya itu, saat ini, tidak terlalu cukup untuk disebut kebetulan.

“Oh, ternyata kau, Hinata.”

Bahu tersentak pelan, sebelum akhirnya sang subjek yang dipanggil mendengus kecil. “Memangnya siapa lagi,” cibirnya jengah, “benar-benar aneh bertemu denganmu di sini, Tsukishima.”

“Aku tidak ingin mendengar komentarmu, dan omonng-omong, kau boleh ambil yang itu.”

“Oh.”

Hinata mengalihkan fokus, sadar jika Tsukishima baru saja melepaskan benda yang akan dibelinya dan mengambil deterjen merek lain. Lagipula, kebetulan macam apa lagi sampai kotak deterjen langganannya itu tinggal tersisa satu? Ia juga tidak tahu kalau Tsukishima ternyata memakai merek yang sama.

“Kenapa diam saja? Kalau tidak ingin biar aku yang—”

“Aku ambil, aku ambil,” sela Hinata keki, cepat-cepat menjejalkan kotaknya ke dalam troli. Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa ia semalam sampai harus bertemu pemuda itu di _minimarket_ sore ini. _Terlebih lagi,_ pikir Hinata, _kenapa juga sikapnya harus begitu sangat tenang?_ Sampai-sampai matanya tidak memancarkan kekecawaan atau sedikit saja penyesalan yang melintas.

“Aneh juga melihatmu di tempat seperti ini,”

 _Tidak, tidak, berhenti memikirkan yang bukan-bukan_. Hinata menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, lalu menyahut. “Aku tidak butuh komentarmu,” balasnya, mengopi ucapan Tsukishima sebelumnya. “Dan tempat ini bebas didatangi siapa saja, astaga.” _dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus kau?_

“Tapi tempatmu itu biasanya konbini dan bakpau daging.”

“Hei! Lihat siapa—aduh!” Hinata berjengit, merutuki Tsukishima dengan serentetan kata maki ketika satu jari pemuda pirang itu berhasil memberikan sentilan kecil di keningnya. Tidak keras memang, tapi tetap saja ngilu.

“Belanja dengan benar, pendek. Jangan habiskan uangmu dengan beli makanan.”

“Heh! Buka matamu, dasar mata empat!Jangan menganggapku anak kecil.”

“Memang tidak,” jeda, “tapi kau bocah.”

“Oi!”

Perlu waktu sepuluh menit bagi Hinata sampai ia berhasil berhenti di konter kasir, terpisah dua pengunjung dari Tsukishima, dan ia sedikitnya bersyukur karena tidak harus sampai keluar secara bersamaan. Sebenarnya, kalau dipikir kembali, perdebatan mereka tadi itu sama sekali tidak jelas. Hinata juga lebih memilih untuk menghindar, sebenarnya. Jika yang akan ditemuinya hari ini adalah Tsukishima—

O-oh. Coba tunggu sebentar. Hinata mengerutkan kening, bahkan nyaris bersikap linglung ketika ia meraih kantung belanjaan yang diserahkan kasir dan sederet ucapan terima kasih yang berdengung. Benaknya kembali berkelana, untuk sepuluh menit yang lalu, untuk detik-detik di mana Tsukishima muncul dan kembali menarik rasa sebalnya.

Ia bertanya-tanya; _kenapa harus menghindar?_ Jauh di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, dan Hinata merasa begitu bodoh. _Kenapa harus menghindar saat selama ini ia selalu mencoba menantangnya?_ Hinata meringis kecil. _Dan kenapa Tsukishima tampak biasa-biasa saja? Bersikap layaknya kawan sesama satu tim setelah—_

Setelah—

“Tsukishima!”

Itu spontan, sungguh. Sebagaimana yang dilakukan kakinya berlari menerobos pintu minimarket (untung saja terbuka otomatis, astaga) dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Berhasil menghentikan langkah sosok tinggi yang baru saja menjauh sepuluh meter.

Tsukishima, dengan gulungan plastik lolipop yang berhasil terbuka setengahnya, lekas berbalik heran. Yang detik kemudian mengangkat sebelah alis begitu mendapati Hinata berlari ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di mana ia berpijak.

“Apa lagi,” pertanyaannya tak mengandung nada tanya. “Semakin hari kau bertambah aneh saja.”

Hinata membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil, meski binar antusias—ah, bukan, bukan antusias seperti ia bermain voli. Tapi lebih ke arah penasaran—melintas cepat di sana, pada sepasang cokelat yang terkadang membuat Tsukishima—juga mungkin Kageyama—sebal. _Di saat-saat tertentu._

“Satu pertanyaan,” katanya, “hanya satu pertanyaan, Tsukishima.”

Alis terangkat lebih tinggi, Tsukishima memutuskan untuk menanti.

“Katakan.”

Pemain Karasuno itu menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, sebelum berkata, “Kau aneh.”

 _Ctik._ Seringai miring dipoles tanpa ragu. “Itu bukan pertanyaan, pendek.”

“Kenapa kau bersikap biasa-biasa saja padaku, hah?”

Kali ini, kening mengerut tidak suka. “Aku tidak mengerti _‘biasa-biasa saja’_ yang kau maksud itu, Hinata,” tandasnya ketus, “karena biasanya, aku memang _selalu_ bersikap biasa-biasa saja.”

“Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku—aaaargh!” Hinata mengacak rambut frustasi, benar-benar merasa depresi. “Kau—ayolah, maksudku, kau pasti mengerti Tsukishima. Sikap biasa-biasa saja di sini itu setelah kau, err... kau _itu_.”

“Tsk. Bicara yang jelas, dasar bodoh,” sunggutnya, sedangkan ia sibuk memasukan sampah plastik lolipop ke dalam kantung keresek. “Jangan jadi ambigu.”

“Aku tidak mengatakan hal yang ambigu.“

“Kalau begitu, katakan dengan jelas.”

Ada sekiranya tiga puluh detik, mungkin, pada sekon-sekon yang canggung ketika akhirnya Hinata mendongak hanya untuk menemukan karamel di balik lensa kacamata Tsukishima, sampai ia memberanikan diri untuk memperjelas.

“Kenapa kau bersikap biasa-biasa saja setelah kita _berpisah_?”

Hening.

Dan Hinata membayangkan suasana yang begitu menegangkan, atau bertambah canggung, atau semakin parah karena hanya ia sendiri yang menjadi pihak merasakan. Hinata juga membayangkan betapa malu dirinya, jika Tsukishima membalasnya dengan satu decakan meremehkan sambil berkata; _‘ada yang salah dengan otakmu, eh?’_

“... kenapa, ya?”

 _Heh,_ Hinata mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Dan ia tak sempat memprotes ketika Tsukishima, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, melahapkan lolipop tepat di mulutnya. Sampai Hinata mengecap asam jeruk bercampur soda itu dan menyentuh titik-titik perasa lidahnya.

“Pikirkan sendiri, Shouyou.” Lagi, satu sentilan kecil mencium kening Hinata. “Cepat pulang, bocah sepertimu tidak baik terlalu lama di luar.”

“Tapi—”

“ _Bye._ ”

Hinata memberenggut. _Kei bodoh jelek kacamata menyebalkan, cih!_

**.**

**.**

_“Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?”_

_“Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya,”_

_“Kalau kau terus bersikap seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengerti, Hinata.”_

_“Kau pasti mengerti.”_

_“Baiklah... aku memang mengerti.”_

_“Tch.”_

_“Dan jangan membuatku menjadi orang jahat di sini,”_

_“Egois.”_

_“Tidak lebih egois daripada kau.”_

_“Argh! Kita selesai, oke. Kau mengerti sekarang?”_

_“Sangat.”_

**.**

**.**

Sugawara mengedip bingung, terjadi dalam tiga kali kedipan, sebelum akhirnya ia berdeham kecil dan menepuk puncak kepala Hinata beberapa kali. Enam puluh menit setelah latihan sesi pertama selesai, pelatih Ukai sengaja memberikan waktu istirahat selama lima belas menit. Dan akhir dari sisa waktu yang sedikit itu, Hinata menjadikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara secara khusus bersama seniornya.

Pilihannya, ia pasti akan memilih Sugawara. Tidak dan tidak ada lain selain Sugawara.

(Itu memalukan, sebenarnya. Tapi Hinata sungguh, benar-benar, amat sangat bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi si menyebalkan Tsukishima Kei.)

“Aku tidak bisa memberimu kesimpulan yang pasti, Hinata,” ujar Sugawara saat itu, meregangkan ototnya dengan kedua lengan digunakan sebagai penopang tubuh. “Tapi, aku pikir, sepertinya Tsukishima punya alasan tersendiri.”

Alih-alih memprotesnya dengan kalimat ‘ _karena itu, aku tidak mengerti dengan alasannya’_ dan sederet klausa labil miliknya, Hinata memilih bungkam. Terlihat dua kali lebih bocah saat ia membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Benaknya kerap kali membatin, _kau bukan remaja labil yang baru saja merasakan kasmaran. Bukan labil, bukan labil, bukan juga kasmaran sialan itu._

“Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri, Hinata?”

Mendengar suaranya yang melembut (atau karena Sugawara memang seperti itulah adanya) Hinata terpaksa mendongak, sedikit malas. Ada secercah harapan yang diberikan Sugawara untuknya, melintas cepat dalam kerlingan sebelum tersembunyi ketika ia sengaja menyipitkan mata, seiring dengan seulas senyum manis yang dipoles.

“Yah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu, atau urusan kalian berdua. Tapi, coba ingat-ingat kembali, alasan kuat seperti apa sampai kau memutuskan untuk berpisah, hm? Atau, alasan kenapa kau malah memikirkan sikap Tsukishima—yang kau sebut itu—biasa-biasa saja.”

Alasan, ya. Kalau boleh dikata, Hinata sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Bagaimana mananya sampai ia tanpa ragu mengucapkan kata _selesai_ itu di depan Tsukishima? Terhitung sejak tiga puluh hari yang lalu hubungan spesial mereka (begitulah kata Kageyama) kandas tanpa alasan yang jelas. _Ah, alasan lagi._

“Dan kalau kau tidak ingin melihat Tsukishima yang biasa-biasa saja itu,” lanjut Sugawara, “kenapa tidak bilang langsung? Misal kau ingin dia bersikap dingin, atau tidak peduli, atau juga—”

“Tidak, tidak, bukan itu yang aku—” Hinata lekas menutup bibir, merasa konyol dengan pengakuan secara tidak langsungnya. “Maksudku, aku hanya merasa... aneh? Dengan sikapnya itu. Padahal hubungan kita sudah... berakhir.”

“Berakhirnya suatu hubungan, tidak harus selalu mengubah sikap seseorang, Hinata.” Sugawara memotong, yang tepat pada saat itu, suara nyaring peluit terdengar. Waktu istirahat selesai. “Saranku, coba bicarakan baik-baik dengan Tsukishima. Memikirkannya seorang diri tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa.”

Sugawara membantunya berdiri, Hinata menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu dengan perasaan lega. Ia masih kebingungan, memang. Tapi sedikitnya, beban di pundaknya terasa berkurang ketika ia kembali menapak lantai licin gedung olahraga.

Diam-diam, ia melirik Tsukishima lewat sudut matanya. Dia berdiri angkuh di sudut ruangan, membetulkan botol minumannya, hingga Hinata tak menyadari pemuda pirang itu menyadari tatapanya dan menoleh langsung.

Mata mereka bertemu, Hinata salah tingkah, namun tertegun kemudian ketika ia melihat bagaimana bibir Tsukishima begerak membentuk silabel tanpa suara.

Sekon selanjutnya, Hinata mematung.

Tsukishima seperti berbisik, _pulang sekolah nanti, kau ada waktu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mempercepat kegiatan bersih-bersih lapangan dan bergegas menuju ke ruang club. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tubrukan dengan mantan kekasihnya seperti hari yang lalu di mini market. Ditambah sekarang, pikirannya terasa kalut penuh dengan silabel kosong milik Tsukishima sewaktu istirahat sesi pertama. _Antara ya dan tidak_ , ia ingin menjawab, _tergantung dari apa kepentinganmu._

Dalam hening ruang ganti, lelaki oranye itu mendesah. Gerakan tangannya amat lambat mengambil pakaian dari dalam loker, melepaskan kaus yang basah, memasang kemeja dan mengancingkannya, hingga ruangan yang sejenak riuh itu reda kembali dan menyisakan ia bersama setumpuk barang dan lamunannya. Memperlambat gerakan, lagi, untuk menghindari Tsukishima.

 **“** Kami duluan, Tsukishima, aku titip kunci padamu,” seru Daichi dari luar ruang ganti. Dibelakangnya, Sugawara dan Asahi mengekor.

“Oh,” yang dipanggil menganggukkan kepalanya, “terima kasih, Daichi- _san_.”

“Jangan berbuat macam-macam ya!” pesan Sugawara sambil terkekeh, dibalas dengan erangan kecil tak suka dari si jangkung. Ketiganya menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup rapat, meninggalkan kedua pasangan _middle blocker_ bersama canggung diudara.

“Oi, Hinata.”

Si kecil Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali terhadap suara panggilan disisinya. Manik coklatnya memandang bingung ke sekeliling ruangan kosong. Begitu ujung pandangnya bertemu dengan silau lensa milik Tsukishima, ia berjengit. Tubuhnya refleks mundur membentur tembok. _Kemana perginya yang lain??!_

“Kau sudah selesai belum?” Pria jangkung itu menyampirkan tasnya dipundak dan bergerak maju mendekati si kecil.

“S-sedikit lagi,” jawab Hinata kagok, berpura-pura mengancingkan bagian bawah kemejanya.

Tsukishima menghela napas. “Cepat, aku mau pulang.”

“Iya, sebentar…” sambil memasukkan barangnya yang masih tercecer didalam loker, pikirannya kembalu mengulang adegan sore tadi dan pertanyaan si lelaki. _Apa aku punya waktu untuknya?_ “Tsukishima.”

Tak ada balasan suara dari yang dipanggil. Tak juga berbalik untuk menanggapi panggilan namanya, ia terhenti dari langkahnya dihadapan pintu abu dengan tangan menggantung pada pegangan besi. Ragu dengan sikapnya, Hinata memilih mendekat dan bermaksud untuk menarik ujung lengannya, “Oi…”

BRUKKK!!

Punggung Hinata seketika dihempaskan pada pintu, dalam satu gerakan cepat, Tsukishima berhasil mengukungnya dengan kecupan panas; dari ujung bibir hingga akhirnya ia bergeser hingga tepat ditengah. Satu tangannya yang lain mendorong kunci pemberian Daichi dan mengeratkannya pada lubang hingga terdengar bunyi ‘klik.’

“Ts—“

Tsukshima menggerakan bibirnya posesif diatas bibir Hinata, tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk melakukan hal lain selain menikmati _pemberiannya._

Luapan perasaan Hinata membuncah seketika menyadari apa yang diinginkan rekan volinya, _ah… selesai apanya,_ batin si kecil. Tanpa sadar lengannya bergerak naik, melingkari leher Tsukishima dan membiarkan aroma jeruk miliknya bercampur dengan mint. Ia merindukan sentuhan seperti ini, dia _menginginkannya_ sejak lama. Sejak hari pertama mereka berjumpa, lebih-lebih saat perasaannya dibalas suka oleh pria ini tiga puluh hari yang lalu.

**_“kenapa tidak bilang langsung? Misal kau ingin dia bersikap dingin, atau tidak peduli, atau juga—“_ **

_Atau juga lebih banyak menyentuhku seperti ini… Kei._

“Shoyou…”

“Kei…”

“Maaf, aku…”

Hinata menghentikan potongan kalimat itu dengan bibirnya. Hanya untuk dua sekon. Dan ia pun kembali mundur merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu, terkekeh geli melihat perubahan rona pada wajah Tsukishima.

“Aku suka, Kei.”

“Aku juga.”

“Satu pertanyaan,” katanya, “maukah kau menyentuhku _lagi_ seperti ini?”

Bukan hanya pipi Tsukishima Kei yang tampak kemerahan, iris hazelnya pun yang memantulkan hal serupa dari Hinata Shoyou. Bibirnya dikulum tinggi dan terkekeh sebelum menjawab…

“Tentu.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N kecil dari Suki Pie untuk Kisiki Nagome:  
> untuk siapa pun yang melnerima fanfiksi saya, maaf kalau karakternya mendadak ooc gini :’D Ending-nya saya serahkan kepada yang menerima, huehuehue. Termasuk pair dan sejenisnya. Selamat melanjutkan ~^o^~ 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N kecil dari Kisiki Nagome untuk Suki Pie:  
> S-saya berusaha menyamakan tempo dan gaya bahasanya author yang luar biasa ini ;; w ;; dan sejujurnya saya merasa terintimidasi pas mau ngelanjutin, tapi semoga saja hasilnya tidak terlalu under expected ya :”D


End file.
